The Time When
by Virgo's Interlude
Summary: Write a time you felt isolated, couldn't trust adults, or act out in self-defense. A time were you felt most vulnerable or any other moment, no matter how awkward. The characters stories are written, now it's time to read them. Genres range from Hurt/Comfort through Humor. Requests are taken.
1. The Most Vulnerable Time

**Me: Hey guys! Long time, No see!**

**Clockwork: New things have been developed...**

**Severus: But we have no time to go into that at the moment.**

**Me: Righto! Here are your daily commercial disclaimers and Quote of the Moment...**

**_Disclaimer_: Normally when writers post stories on fanart and fanfiction sites, it is a widely known fact that the person posting does not own the franchise and is owned by someone who has made millions, billions of dollars off the franchise…right? So, if this story is being posted on a fanart/Fanfiction site, obviously I do not own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter. Nor do I own _Mockingbird _by Eminem...which by the way is a very good song.**

_**Quote of the Moment**_

_**-I am not Martin Luther King. I didn't die for nonviolence, but I WILL die for violence.**_

_**-Me to my cousin**_

**Note: The characters in this little story is Clockworks family. Plus this would take a few years before the pilot episode of Danny Phantom and before the first book/movie of the Harry Potter series  
**

* * *

The Most Vulnerable Time

My name is Rue. I got my identical twin Rye and then there's Dad and….Mom.

But that's not the point and let's not delve into it.

Today's the day to write a moment when we felt the most vulnerable in our life. Well here is mine….

When Mom died.

It was September 11, 2011. The sun shone in my brother's face and mine, waking us up. We both had bidden each other a good morning. Rye climbed up in my bed, already why but I had to ask,

"Rye, why are you in my bed?"

He responded, "You know why, it cold!"

"Hmm, is it?" I replied back

My other half glared at me. Then it fell silent. Five minutes later had passed and Rye blurted out:

"I'm hungry."

I gave a smile, it was normal of him to do that.

"Well," I started off, "want some cereal?"

Rye shook his up and down furiously, indicating a yes.

We both started to get up from under my blanket, which had the Avengers on it. My brother pressed his feet on the floor and then like a cat dumped in water, he yelped and jumped back on the bed. This told the floor was cold. Knowing him, he won't walk on the icy floor until he had something on his feet.

I sighed. Slowly I pressed my feet to the cold floor. It felt good; I don't understand why Rye couldn't stand it. I crept my way over to the drawer with our socks in it. Quickly, I grabbed a pair and closed the drawer. I walked back to my bed and let Rye put his socks on. After a few moments, I call out,

"You ready?"

He nods his head.

Rye jumps down and we both start walking out to the kitchen. As we walked the down the hall, Rye, suddenly stopped.

"Rye….what are you doing?" I hissed while tugging on the sleeve of his Hulk pajamas.

He only shushed me and leaned against the door. I figured I do the same and we heard our parents' voices.

"Martha! Stay home please." A baritone voice, my Daddy, begged.

"Why should I?" The other voice, Mom, questioned.

My Daddy was silent for a moment. "Something's not right. Something" Here he put emphasis on the word, "Something's going to happen today."

"Like what? I'll get stuck in traffic?" she scoffed.

"No!" he yelled. "Something bigger than that!"

"Like. What?" Mom asked with a type of coldness that ran a shiver down my back even to this day.

"I don't know!" Dad shouted.

Mom was silent for a moment. "When you figure it out, call me." She said.

Rye and I heard our Mom heels start to click. We quickly to the kitchen and started to make cereal. Thankfully, Mom and Daddy placed the cereal, bowls and spoons where we can reach it. Rye sat at the table while I grabbed everything needed. All by myself.

We fixed our cereal and started eating. Rye put his spoon down and asked, "Rue, what was that about?"

I answered his question with a question, "What was what about?"

He sighed. "Mom and Dad. The argument. What did dad mean when he said 'Something's bad going to happen'?"

My other half's question stumped me. What did dad mean when he said, no shouted, that? I couldn't exactly tell him that "couples fight every now and then, so it's no big worry", right? My face put on a pensive expression and after thinking long and hard, I finally opened my lips and said, "Honestly, I don't know Rye. But, I do know one thing; I'm hoping whatever it is, Mom doesn't get in the crossfire of it."

He smiles, but I can see through it, he doesn't believe me. I can't blame him, if I was in his position, I wouldn't believe myself? Rye sees I'm fighting myself internally, so he pulled me out before I lost to the other side of me.

"Rue, come on, let's eat." He tugged onto the sleeve of my Loki pajama shirt.

"Sure, why not?" I looked at the clock that hanged over the kitchen cabinets and the time read 7:00. Sullenly, I clanked my spoon in the bowl and ate. I wasn't hungry, but my brain was yelling at me to eat. Forcibly, I ate for I had to muster up all the strength needed to get through today. I just had the feeling the day wouldn't end well.

My thoughts were interrupted when Mom and Dad came in. They both gave us a good morning; Rye gave separate salutations while I said nothing. They both fixed their selves breakfast, sausage and eggs, sitting down to eat. Strangely, breakfast was quiet, usually there was our lively voices chattering as if there wasn't a care in the world. The tension in the air was gone, breakfast was over and it was time for Mom to go to work.

"Bye kids." She said, giving us each a kiss and a hug. Her orange hair disappears out the door and a few moments later Dad comes over to us and directs us to the TV. He turns on the television and changes is it CNN. Again, I looked at the clock, its 7:45. I looked at Rye with his head on my shoulder but then he turns to look at Dad and asks,

"Dad, you alright?"

Daddy turned to look at Rye and responded, "Yea." But the way he said it didn't sound too convincing. Rye must have caught this and had wanted to ask another question but he managed to leave it at that.

Fifteen minutes passed, we heard the news reporter say, "It seems that a Boeing 747 Plane has crashed into one of the Twin Towers."

I perked my ears up, could this have been what Dad was talking about? Nevertheless, I kept my ears open.

"We now have live footage of the Twin Tower." The reporter says and the cameraman starts to show the footage. From the footage, I saw people screaming, the Tower smoking and burning, people jumping off the tower, people recording it.

It was scary.

I knew firefighters were going into the building to either save those on the inside or to put the fire out. They couldn't do it. I didn't know how I knew this, but somehow I did.

They only reason I most likely kept my eyes glued to the horror that was happening was the hope that the other Tower wasn't hit, where my Mom worked. But my hopes were dashed when another plane hit the Tower. My ears heard the same things, eyes seeing the same horror, but ten times magnified.

I turn my eyes to look at Dad and Rye. Both of them were terrified. I turned back to the TV. Both of the Twin Towers were smoking because when one twin falls the other must fall as well.

Desperately, I kept my eyes on the second Tower. Could Mom make it out in time? Would she be able to walk uninjured, unscathed? My worries were disrupted when I heard the phone ring; Dad jumped over the sofa and grabbed his cell phone. Mom made him buy one just in case something happened. Could this be counted as a 'just in case' situation?

He answers, "Hello?" He presses some buttons, putting it on speaker.

"Hello?" a familiar voice said.

"Mom!" we yelled.

"Kids? It seems I won't be making it home today. Anthony? Is it too late for me to say you were right?" She said. I could tell that her voice started to get weaker.

"But I shouldn't have been, not if you got in the crossfire." he croaked.

"Rye?"

"Yes?" He said, trying his best to swallowing a sob.

"I need you to take care of you sister and father for me. Do anything you have to take care of them for me, okay?"

" 'Kay." Rye said,

"Rue?" I somehow managed to walk to the phone with Rye stuck to me like glue.

"Yes?" I called out.

"I need you to take care of your father and brother for me and show them a woman's perspective when needed. No one understands them like you or I do, so take good care of them alright?"

I reply back "Alright." I walked back to the sofa and held Rye on my lap.

"Hubby?" Mom said using her special nickname for Dad.

"Yes?" Dad croaked, his eyes were red from crying softly. I knew he was thinking what I was.

"Take care of out kids. Let them grow up strong. I'll always watch over the three of you. Hubby? Can you do this for me?" she asked.

"Yes." He says, but it sounds more like a question.

My Mom coos to Dad, wanting him to rid his self doubt. Mom hesitates for a moment, then she comes back on, her voice a bit weaker.

"I love you guys. Stay strong for me okay? All of you. Remember, I love you."

Then it falls silent. Those were her last words. Dad must have realized this because he tries hard not to cry harder.

"Mom?" Rye calls out to the phone. He doesn't receive an answer. "Mom!" he tries again, his voice frantic. After a few tries realizes Mom's gone and when he understood that, he breaks down and cries. Then Dad. My little heart nearly broke when I heard both of their heart-wrenching sobs. One of the first vows I was made was to never those desperate cries come from them. I don't think they realize that I came around and wrapped my tiny five year old arms around them both for comfort.

Minutes later, I realized the TV was still on, the horror that had happened for the past hour and half. I didn't want the sounds from the TV to still be heard, so I got up and turned it off. I looked behind the sofa where Rye and Daddy sat at and there in its falling glory was the soon-to-be collapsing Twin Towers, rising in smoke, little birds falling but they were doom to die. The gravity and impact was too much for someone to survive. I stared out the windows for a few seconds longer, and then I pulled the shutter sideways closing the windows. Daddy and Rye couldn't bare to see the horrendous sight.

I walked back to the sofa, guiding both Dad and Rye to my parents' bedroom, letting lay on the bed. I climbed onto the bed myself, turning on the TV. Flipping through the channels, purposely avoiding CNN, I settled on Cartoon Network.

As I sat watching Codename: Kids Next Door, my mind was wandering. What would I do now? Before today, it was a perfect square, with each of us on a vertex. When Mom's vertex dropped, the square fell and it could either fall apart completely or reconstruct into another shape. It fell into a triangle, with me having to support the rest of my family. I don't know where I belong on this makeshift triangle. It was a big responsibility and I have to do this by myself basically. Because no understand us. My Dad stirred, laying his head on my lap, which brought me out of my thoughts. The three of us sat there in the room for the rest of the day, lunch and dinner forgotten, the bathroom out of mind, for we needed each other for comfort.

9/11. The event that changed America forever, nearly over three-thousand people died. Four airplanes were hijacked. Two were flown into the Twin Towers, one hit the Pentagon and the last one crashed on a field in Pennsylvania. This was all for malicious intent...and the thing about it? It could have been prevented had America had done was needed to stop this attack. Because of 9/11, I had to grow up quickly to take care of Rye and Dad. Strangely, I immediately felt the effects of fulfilling my promise to Mom. It made me feel…_old,_ like an adult stuck inside a child's body.

I remember when I was ten and I heard this song:

_'But no more worries_

_Rest your head and go to sleep_

_Maybe one day we'll wake up_

_And this will all just be a dream_

_[Chorus]_

_Now hush little baby don't you cry_

_Every thing's gonna be all right_

_Stiffin' that upper lip up little lady I told ya_

_Daddy's here to hold ya through the night_

_I know mommy's not here right now and we don't know why_

_We fear how we feel inside, it may seem a little crazy_

_Pretty baby but I promise, mama's gon' be alright_

_[End chorus]_

_And if you ask me to, daddy's gonna buy you a mocking bird_

_I'ma give you the world, I'ma buy a diamond ring for you,_

_I'ma sing for you, I'll do anything for you to see you smile_

_And if that mockingbird don't sing and that ring don't shine_

_I'ma break that birdie's neck, I'll go back to the jeweler_

_Who sold it to ya_

_And make him eat every carat_

_Don't mess with Dad (ha ha)'_

I don't why I connected myself to the song. Wait, I do, I think I do. I'll try my best to explain this: I guess that I related this to me because I feel that's its my job to protect my family, no matter what happens to _me_, whether I'm a cripple, dead, brain dead. I have to protect my family. Me and me alone. No one else can take the job, not the FBI, not the President, _no one._ It's pretty lonely and burdensome trying to take care of your family; friends won't understand the struggle that I go through every day.

After Mom died, things weren't the same for a period of time. Dad stilled worked, but he seemed different. He would come to the door welcoming Mom home but, she's not there. It's up to me to tell him that Mom's dead. His hazel eyes looked downcast, feeling as if it was his fault. Rye changed, he started having nightmares. I stay up till four in the morning putting him back to sleep, therefore, resulting me in only having two through three hours of sleep. Both of them refused to eat, only ending with me fixing meals for three but only two ate and feeding them like five month old babies. I guess that old saying was true, _'like father, like son'._

Within a few months, things started getting back to normal. Dad wouldn't wait for Mom anymore. It was kind of sweet. Rye's nightmares slowly subsided, until they finally stopped. Both of them were making progress until Dad was fixing the meals, Rye running with a goofy smile on his face and me? I participated; it started of little by little, until I actually felt like a child again. It felt great! No responsibilities, burdens, hardships, that trapped-in-an-cell feeling, nothing. I knew that this feeling wouldn't last forever; I'm soaking in every chance I get. Mom said that she would be watching over us, but if she was, why did she leave Dad under the illusion that she was still alive, Rye suffer through the nightmares every night? I would have to take care of them from now till the day I die. All alone by myself and without any help.

I'm sixteen now. I look back to that day now, thinking. Could Mom have known that she would fade away on _that_ specific day? I don't know but my questions will be answered when I go the other side. By. My. Self.

* * *

**I had to write this as a narrative for my 9th English I class. Then I thought, 'Hey! I could use this as like a one shot for a for Future fanfics that I'll write.**

**Severus: Why?**

**Me: I don't know...Hey this can be a collection of one-shots!**

**Clockwork: *glares at Severus***

**Me: But anyways, be on the lookout for another story! Its going to be called Wolf Pups. **

**Automated voice messaging system: The author and muses you are trying to contact is not available at the time. Please hang up and try again or leave a review, PM. Or if you like, you can add this to your favorites or follow/alert list. Thank you and have a nice time on .**


	2. When My Friends Left

**Me: Here's a another one, came off the top of my head. Plus TWO followers and ONE favorite? I think you guys like these stories!**

**Severus: Don't inflate her ego.**

**Clockwork: **_**Please**_** don't.**

_**Disclaimer: **_**Normally when writers post stories on fanart and fanfiction sites, it is a widely known fact that the person posting does not own the franchise and is owned by someone who has made millions, billions of dollars off the franchise…right? So, if this story is being posted on a fanart/Fanfiction site, obviously I do not own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter.**

_**Quote of the Moment:**_

_**-**_ _**True story about fortune cookies: they look Chinese, they sound Chinese, but they're actually an American invention. Which is why they're hollow, full of lies and leave a bad taste in the mouth.**_

_**-The Mandarin , Iron Man 3**_

**A/N: **

**-This is during the Changing Timelines series**

**-This has an OC in here.**

**-This is a DP/HP crossover.**

**-No pairings in here, but there can be allusions to those.**

**Summary: Toni writes of when she is left behind by her friends and they reunite again….somewhat. Confused? Let Toni tell you the tale.**

_When My Friends Left_

My name is Toni Wilson. I'm currently fourteen years old and a ninth grader at Casper High.

I understand that we're supposed to write of a time where we felt isolated, vulnerable or anything other moment, but get this, no matter _how_ awkward it is. Let me just get mine over with.

Mine is when my friends left me and then come back…somewhat. Sounds strange, right?

To you, it may sound petty, but to me it was pretty big. Having your best friends in the _world_ that stood by you through the good, bad and the ugly, your ups and downs. The same friends that know all your flaws, secrets, basically everything about you, but they still stand there beside you. Think about it. If your best friends left you with no contact at all wouldn't that make you sad? I know it would.

Am I confusing you? I thought so. Let me start from the beginning.

_Memory_

_August 8, 2011_

_It was the first day of school. My first day of school at Casper Middle. My family and I just moved here to Amity Park this summer and I was excited! I wore my black shirt with Loki on it that said 'Obey me', a green Loki jacket just in case it got cold, blue skinny jeans and black and green converse._

_I walked out the door, giving my mother and grandmother a goodbye. I closed the door behind me and walked out. When my feet touched the ground, I immediately headed for the sidewalk with my head down, hair covering my eyes. Not knowing where I was going, I bumped into a figure hard enough to the point where the figure and I fell on the concrete._

"_Ow." I said. I brushed my stringy hair out of my face and looked up. There were three kids: two boys and one girl. I can't help but think 'three against one.' _

_The boy that I knocked into asked while he was recollecting himself, "You okay?"_

"_Yea." I replied._

_A smile played on his face as he jokingly said, "You should watch where you're going. But anyways, my name is Dan." He offered his hand._

_I realized I was still on the ground and took his hand. Dan helped me get up and I gladly shook his hand._

"_My name is Toni."_

_Dan continued talking. "The other two behind me are my friends. Anthony's the one with the red backpack and Danielle's the girl with the white backpack."_

_I smiled and waved my hand at the other two and they returned them. My smile got even bigger._

_Danielle walked up to me and asked, "Are you new here? I haven't seen you around here."_

_I replied, "Yes, I'm going to Casper Middle for my seventh grade year."_

_Her blue eyes got wide and squealed, "Can we walk her please? Please? PLEASE?"_

_I heard her friends sigh and I knew that they caved in. _

_Anthony walked up to me and asked, "Do you mind us walking with you to school? My friend seems pretty excited."_

_I didn't want to hurt Danielle's feelings, so I accepted. "Sure. But can you help me find my way around Casper? I don't wanna get lost."_

"_Sure." He said._

_The four of us walked to school, silence was hanging over us like a steak teasing a dog. That was until Danielle broke it._

"_So Toni, you said you're new here. Where did you I come from?" Dani asked._

"_South Carolina." I answer._

_Dan joined in. "How old are you?"_

"_Twelve."_

"_Have any brothers or sisters?" Anthony questioned._

"_None."_

_That was the start of a long line of question. It was pretty fun, yet exasperating. We finally walked up to Casper Middle. _

"_Well, that was a fun." I say._

"_It was. Hope we see you around." Danielle told me._

"_Nice meeting you." Dan shook my hand._

"_There's something about you I like. I'm not sure what it is, but it's there." Anthony said._

"_I take that in pride and stride with my head high," they laughed. "But it was nice meeting you as well and I hope to see you around too."_

_We walked our separate ways. Me to the front office and the other three to their class. I went to the office, grabbed my schedule and headed to my first class._

_After getting lost a few times, I finally managed to get to my first class of the day, English. Satisfied at not receiving any attention, I walked to the back of the classroom and sat in a desk. Next thing I know, I heard a voice behind me._

"_Nice to meet you again."_

_I turn around and saw Dan grinning like a Cheshire cat._

"_Hey guys!" I whispered. I turned around seeing Dani and Anthony sitting in the two desks next to Dan and I._

"_So, what are you doing here?" Dan asked with a drawl in his voice._

"_I take this class, what other reason could there be?" I replied._

"_Let me see your schedule." He commanded. I passed my schedule over to him. He scanned both of our schedules and a few moments later he passed my paper back._

"_Looks like you take most of your classes with us." He said._

"_Interesting, the fates must really like the two of us in order for us to take most our classes together. It's destiny!" Sarcasm was dripping like honey down my throat._

_Dan opened his lips to speak, but the bell had rung, drowning what he had said._

_I turned my brown eyes to the door and saw the teacher walk in. He was bald, looked over forty, and desperately needed a mirdle. It would be a long in this class._

_He started talking and I pulled my phone and earplugs, placing one of them in my ears, effectively tuning the man out. Discreetly, of course. I couldn't have my phone taken on the first day right?_

_The teacher, Mr. Lancer, called me up for introductions._

_I __**HATE**__ introductions._

_I dragged my feet across to the front of the class room. Note to self: Don't try to make time go pass slower, it will NOT work._

_Somehow, I made it up the front to the classroom. I don't like speaking in front of speaking. Strangely, as I began to speak, the words easily flowed from my mouth._

"_My name is Toni Wilson, I'm in the seventh grade. I like to draw, listen to music, read books and comics. I am quite aggressive. So here's a tip: Don't bother me and I'll do the same. Thank you."_

_I started to head back to my desk but Mr. Lancer stopped me, "Ms. Wilson, can you go back to the front of classroom and explain a bit more about yourself."_

_Barely holding back a growl, I turned, glared at the man while raising one of my eyebrows and snarled. "I tell more about myself to those who want to know." And with that I went back to my desk._

_I resumed my previous endeavor and saw Anthony laughing._

"_What?" I asked._

"_Nothing." He said and I turned back around to the front. We sat in there for the rest of the class period. What Mr. Lancer was talking about, I have no clue. The bell rang and I went to my next class._

_The rest of my classes went by and lunch passed as well. I was ready to go home! Thankfully, it was seventh block, the last class of the day._

_I walked into the room and sat with my classmates. Chattering carried till the bell rang and the teacher walked in. Mr. Lancer? Seriously? Are they trying to kill us? Fortunately that class was uneventful. Again I drowned the world out again, till the bell rang._

_The first day of school was over!_

_I pushed and shoved my way through the rambactious crown in the hall and landed outside. The sun warmed my dark chocolate skin, the wind flew past my long hair as I walked down to the corner._

_Again, I saw the same three kids: Danielle, Dan and Ant standing at the 'STOP' sign, talking. I hollered,_

"_Is it just me or are you guys stalking me?"_

_That got their attention. Dan spoke up, "Maybe."_

"_So what are you guys doing here?" I asked._

"_We wanted to know if you wouldn't mind if we walked with you while you were going home." Anthony stated._

_I answered, "Sure and while you're at it keep up the alliteration going." This made Anthony blushed and Danielle laughed._

_We all started walking home together, consisting of us talking, laughing and playfully punching each other. After sometime, we came by my house._

"_Well this is my stop. Bye guys!"_

"_Bye friend!" I heard Danielle shout._

_My heart warmed as I walked into my house smiling like I won the lottery._

_End memory._

And then we were best friends ever since then. For Nina, I just easily accepted her. Eight grade year was a blast!

Then came summer. I was expecting a vacation filled with fun, but my dreams vanished into thin air when my friends said they had to leave.

It was depressing.

My mind had retreated after that. I didn't eat or anything. My mother had an idea of what was going on with me, but she had no clue.

I don't remember where I am in this story. Oh well, let's keep the show going.

When the first day of high school came, I had to find my way around by myself. Everything, all alone.

Every time I would walk in certain places, memories flooded me:

"_Our ninth grade year, we should join the Speech and Debate team, Art club and TSA."_

"_Dan, give me some candy! Sharing is caring, ya know!"_

"_Nina! Dani! Did you two get drunk somewhere?"_

"_Toni, how many cartons of milk did you drink?'_

The only reason my memories didn't take over was because I was violently jolted into reality. Things like this were routine every day. Until I was called or rather "teleported".

After landing in a strange place, I heard four familiar voices calling my name.

"Toni?"

It was them. I ran as fast my legs could to my friends that I started to consider family and I swooped them in a hug.

"I miss you guys so much!" I yelled, I was too happy to cry.

"Toni? We need to tell you something." One of them said, Nina? Not sure/

"It can wait. I'm just happy that I have my friends back. Ant? Bring me some cereal and milk. Make the cereal Honey Nut Cheerios." I mumbled

This made them laugh.

"I'm serious."

They laughed even harder. My friends' laughter were contagious to where I started to laugh. We spent the next ten minutes laughing, joy ran through the air.

Well, I guess this ends my story.

**Me: Finished! And in two days!**

**Clockwork: Congratulations, what a new record.**

**Me: Where's Sev?**

**Clockwork: Brewing potions.**

**Me: That explains it.**

**Clockwork: Explain what?**

**Me: You'll see. But I will see my fellow readers around!**


	3. Feelings

**Me: This is old DA artwork.**

**Severus: meow.**

**Clockwork: woof!**

**Me: We are currently suffering from a potions accident. I got fox ears and tail, while somehow Clocky and Sev have ears and tails of dogs and cats, in their respective order, but sound like them…anyway, let's keep going.**

_**Disclaimer: **_**Normally when writers post stories on fanart and fanfiction sites, it is a widely known fact that the person posting does not own the franchise and is owned by someone who has made millions, billions of dollars off the franchise…right? So, if this story is being posted on a fanart/Fanfiction site, obviously I do not own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter.**

_**Quote of the Moment:**_

_**-Your time is up Danny, it's been up for ten years.**_

_**-Dan Phantom, Danny Phantom S2:Ep.28, TUE **_

Feelings

Sadness is like the weight of the world weighing you down  
Happiness is like a dozen fireworks going off  
Peace is like a summer day  
Lost is an old forgotten dog  
Excitement is all the newfound wonders  
Boredom is silence  
Depression can be like a wave of darkness that you feel that you can never overcome

Joy is like your heart doing backflips  
Anger is the sadness but directed at someone  
Hate is a dark cloud, misguiding you, clouding your judgment

Evil is all the darkness, hate, and rage twisting and churning inside you  
This evil slowly corrupts your mind except for the small part that's still good  
And to the little good left inside you is suddenly plunged into an eternal darkness

This darkness is like an everlasting maze filled with dead ends and false finishes  
But the only true way out is to become evil, and so, you have made your final decision, you let the evil corrupt the rest of you.

Once the evil starts to finish the job it once started, you scream bloody murder.  
You close your eyes to hide from the excruciating pain, on the inside you hope someone would hear your bloodcurdling screams,

But alas when you open your eyes, and see no one has come to rescue you, all hope was lost, it was all in vain, and you close your eyes again.  
When the evil has finally finishes its corruption, you open your eyes again.

Those eyes that were once loving, shy, happy, calm are now blood crimson red eyes that are full of hate, rage, envy, and chaos.

You slowly raise your head and the first thing you see out of your bloodshot red eyes is a strange looking man that greets you using only these six words:  
"Welcome to the world of evil"

**Me: *pants* I'm back again! And my muses still think they're animals. See you people around. Remember, RRFF (Read, Review, Favorite, Follow).**


	4. Misrepresentation

**Me: Two updates in one day?! What! I'm so awesome!**

**Severus: Prussia #2 can not be created….**

**Clockwork: Shh…let time take its course.**

_**Disclaimer**_**: ****Normally when writers post stories on fanart and fanfiction sites, it is a widely known fact that the person posting does not own the franchise and is owned by someone who has made millions, billions of dollars off the franchise…right? So, if this story is being posted on a fanart/Fanfiction site, obviously I do not own any fandom.**

_**Quote of the Moment**_

_**-We are only falsehood, duplicity, contradiction; we both conceal and disguise ourselves from our selves**_

**Summary: This goes out to those who feel they can't explain why they choose to misrepresent themselves, to paint a false picture.**

_**Misrepresentation**_

Misrepresentation  
It's what I'm known for  
A game that I play so well

It is to represent incorrectly, improperly, or falsely  
To represent in an unsatisfactory manner

So in a way I am deliberately deceiving you

But it's all in good reason

To be successful  
That's all I ever wanted to be

Rather I'm knocked down into a black ditch  
Known as the veil

I win every time, rising from the darkness like a phoenix would rises from its ashes

But over time, I tire and the darkness slowly starts to consume me, posses me  
My Soul.

It promises power and success, two things I ever wanted for myself.

I know that if I cross that veil, I, myself will be one of the souls trapped for and infinity  
That every time if I try to escape, empty souls reach out their slimy, grotesque hands to pull me back in.

I knew it had to stop. All my other, options were exhausted.

Pleading? That's where the bruises came from, the people on the road kicking and punching, till I was unconscious and was thrown back into the ditch.

Screaming? Ha, don't make laugh. They were muffled as the people mutilated my body.  
Both physically and mentally.

Threats? Don't get me started.

Like I said, all my other options were exhausted.

Only one thing I haven't tried.

Misrepresentation  
It sounded so easy, yet difficult to employ.

I changed my looks. Drastically

I portrayed myself as weak, timid, afraid, a quivering, sniveling mess.

Crawling onto the road bleeding halfway to death from cut I inflicted on myself, the people on the road sighted me.

Putting on act, willing tears to trail down my cheeks, you accepted me.

You fell for it.

For weeks on end, I was finally walking the road. It was smooth, that's all I could say.

The only downside, I was walking with people I hated. The way they act all jolly, happy, never experiencing a bad moment in life.

It sickened me. I wanted to sneer at them.

At that point, I wanted revenge on them, to make them pay, to try to escape the lure of the veil

And possibly fail.

Simply, in laymen terms, I wanted them to suffer.

The people on the road acknowleged me, but only when needed. Not that often.

It left me time to plot.

I was fueled by my hatred of them;

The insults

The scars that only I see when I sleep

Bruises that can't be erased  
Nightmares swarming into my mind every time I close my eyes

It was the fuel to my fire and the fire grew brighter and brighter

During the time I was plotting, my life had changed.

No more near death starvations

No more dehydration

No more beatings

The insults….they aren't directed at me anymore.  
But I know the cutting words are directed at someone else

The sights on the road

The time came. Now to employ my plan.

I slowly, bit-by-bit, reveal my true self. You noticed.

It was too late. An intruder on their road, turf, who was unworthy of being there.

No choice but to fight me now.

The people were so sure they would win. It sounded so plausible.

One of me vs. two hundred of them

It takes a few days, but I win.

All. Two. Hundred. Of. Them. Down.

Now, it payback time.

First, I simply start to push them down off the road, letting them fall into the veil. A quarter fall victim to it.

Second, I mutilate their bodies, bruise and scar them. Just like they did me. Except everyone watches.

Along the way, I degrade, insult them, telling them they're unworthy.

They start to believe it. Like I did.

I still play with them, like toys, until I tire.  
When I tire, I let the veil collect their souls.

It was their fault, they underestimated me.

They should've been careful when playing Misrepresentation.

Surprisingly, there are rules when playing the game.

But now isn't the time to known them

But, there are others, Misrepresentatees, who've been knocked down, not knowing the beauty of the road for far too long.

I must collect them from the side of the road and the veil. The others like me will show the Others on the road by slowly taking them down.

One  
By  
One

They're probably mad at me, but they shouldn't be,

It's only a game an unfair, an unfair one at that. When I rescue the other Misrepresentatees, then only will it be fair.

Because after all, it's only a game….of

Misrepresentation.

**Me: I don't know how long these fox ears and tail will last. They're cute and what not but it's getting annoying.**

**Sev: I feel the same way…**

**Clockwork: But it's your fault Severus.**

**Sev: Maybe…**

**Clockwork: It's not maybe, it is!**

**Me: Muses…so immature. -_-" They are both 13, but they act like they're five.**


	5. Nightmare

_**Disclaimer: **_**Normally when writers post stories on fanart and fanfiction sites, it is a widely known fact that the person posting does not own the franchise and is owned by someone who has made millions, billions of dollars off the franchise…right? So, if this story is being posted on a fanart/Fanfiction site, obviously I do not own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter.**

_**Quote of the Moment**_

_** -Hey, are you a hobo? **_

_**-Vallenope Van Schweetz, Wreck-It Ralph**_

* * *

_Nightmare_

Nightmare

It's a horrible dream that the crow sings

For when it sings, death comes your way.

The moment it sings, a time, a date of death is set.

Your death is set.

No avoiding the numbers ,

To avoid is to prolong, delay your death

The way you die is gruesome

For it is the crow that call the shots

Death can be slow and drawn, could be quick

The very thought of it makes you want to hide under the cover

The crow prepares and prepares while you prepare for Death

But preparation for Death will happen

Because when you prepare, Death is ready.

Today is the you die.

The crow chooses the pendulum

And it swings with you tied to the table

Each time lowering toward your body

On the last swing, it cuts into your flesh, red liquid oozing gently from the wound

Now you belong to Death.

You scream and wake up

Heart pounding at a million miles per hour

You find yourself still alive for it was all a dream

Or is it?

Only the scar on your hip on tell.

**Me: Bleh, lazy night, so I decided to grace my readers- I know you are out there, you just wont review.- an update.**

**Severus: 0.o**


	6. I Plummeted

**Me: Update #2 in a row. Muses are sleeping.**

_**Disclaimer: **_**Normally when writers post stories on fanart and fanfiction sites, it is a widely known fact that the person posting does not own the franchise and is owned by someone who has made millions, billions of dollars off the franchise…right? So, if this story is being posted on a fanart/Fanfiction site, obviously I do not own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter.**

_**Quote of the Moment**_

_**-There is none at the moment.**_

_**-Random place**_

_Plummet _

I see the people crowd around me

as I edge my way on the other side on the bridge.

The citizens call the police on their phones,

Call me out on the bridge

But I ignore them and furrow my hands on this bridge

Because I have been through too many trials and tribulations

For I am considered broken

The officer comes around and asks for my name.

I yell out my name

He tells me that he's just trying to help

The 'help' I've received was the never-ending nightmares that left me up screaming,

Torture which ended with my bones shaking,

Faces haunting me with their empty eyes

Souls begging me to end it all

'_Kill me…please. Save me…from a fate…worse…than this._

Help, yes you just want to help.

The officer tells me I'm notalone and he's here to help

Again there is that word, help

Obviously if I'm standing on this bridge there's no more help to be given

Plus, I am a loner

I have been a loner since the day I was born

Even when I did have friends, I was empty, hollow.

And having friends only allowed me to deny the truth

But on the day my soul separated from my body

I realized I was truly and utterly alone

So no I do not want help and solitude is my friends

The officer asks me is this what I want

What do I want?

To die

And you can't take away from me

If you truly want to help,

Let me jump off this bridge

I really want to end it all

End the suffering for myself and the ones that I've loved and lost

The reenactment of the gory battle I been unfortunate to survive

I am ready to go now

So I say my final goodbyes, dotted my I's and crossed my t's

Prayed a prayer for that I be safe on my way to Death himself

To be with my soul

Peace will be with me….and dare I say it?

Happiness

I said it and now I'm ready

I prepare to let go,

Screams and shouts are heard

Tears start to fall,

But I don't care

And I finally release

Falling through the air

Wind pushing past my ears

…

I'm dead now

I plummeted and free of the nightmares that left me up screaming,

Bone shaking torture

Empty eyes belonging on daunting faces

And the begging souls

Falling was all it took to be free

Plummeting was all I did.

**Me: Update #2. Please read and review!**


	7. The Deal: Part I

**Me: Here's another one, came off the top of my head. 14 Countries?! I think you guys like these stories!**

**Severus: *Facepalms***

**Clockwork: …**

**Me: I brought me a new muse! His name?...Spencer Reid!**

**Reid: ….what the f-**

_**Disclaimer: **_**Normally when writers post stories on fanart and fanfiction sites, it is a widely known fact that the person posting does not own the franchise and is owned by someone who has made millions, billions of dollars off the franchise…right? So, if this story is being posted on a fanart/Fanfiction site, obviously I do not own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter.**

_**Quote of the Moment**_

_** -Wait, **__**never**__** return to the hotel?**_

_**-Johnny, Hotel Transylvania **_

**AN:**

**-Part of the Changing Timelines series.**

**-DP/HP crossover.**

**-Pairings vary from slash to het….I think**

**-Fem!Draco**

**Summary: To save your friends, one has to make deals. Deals that lead them back to a hell hole that they escaped from. No one likes the deal, especially the one who made the deal.**

_The Deal: Part I_

Seven sixteen year old teenagers flew through the field; five without a broom and two with a broom. Shrieks, squeals of joy were heard from the teens.

"Who wants to race?" one of the teens asked.

"Really, Danny?" Another teen replied.

"Sure Harry, why not?" Danny said. "Dray, you up for a race?"

Draco nodded. "I've been dying to see how fast the Starswirl can go." She answered readying herself on the broom.

"No matter how that Starswirl can go, I can still beat you." Harry said smirking.

Draco ignored him. "Dan, Ellie, Ant, Nina!" she hollered. "You guys want to race?"

The others nodded.

"Alright! First one past the Fenton Ops Center wins! Ready?"

The seven teens prepared themselves in the air, waiting for the green light.

" !" And they flew off. Each teen flew past the others only to passed up themselves. It soon slowed down with Danny, Harry and Draco in the front, Anthony and Nina in the middle and Dan and Danielle in the back.

"Anthony, how are you feeling?" Nina asked her friend, the girl's eyes full of worry.

"Fine. I guess." The boy answered, causing his best friend to raise an eyebrow.

"Benjy, I've have known you for nearly five years and I am pretty sure I know when you are fine and you do not fit the definition of 'fine'." The girl said replied, her black and dark grey hair flowing gently with the wind.

"Alright. So maybe I'm having some trouble with, ya know." Anthony replied, pointing to his head.

"What kind of troubles?" Nina asked.

He hesitated for a moment. "Trying to fill in what blanks I guess. I was so used to being the Time Master, and that was snatched away. Then this and not knowing what would happen next."

"Let me ask a question." Nina started. "Do you regret anything that you did? If you could go back in time and change _one_ event, what would it be?"

The ex-Time Master was shocked. "What made you ask that?"

"Just answer the bloody question." She growled.

Clockwork pondered for a moment and opened his lips to answer, but before he could a blast grazed between the two.

"Dan, this isn't funny." They shouted

The flame-haired ghost looked insulted. "It wasn't me!"

Danielle turned around and paled. "We got company and they're aren't happy." She yelled.

The others looked behind them and flew like bats out of hell.

"Team Phantom, you are under arrest for bringing destruction to Amity Park, having ectoplasmic entities of over 7.5 and escaping government control." A voice spoke from a speaker and fired a missile at the group.

The seven teens managed to evade the missile. But the voice did not give up.

"Danny Phantom, this is Agent M speaking. We are ordering you and your group to surrender."

"Or else what?" Danny shouted, adrenaline pumping through his veins. As soon the words came out of his lips, he instantly regretted it. The GiW always have something for 'or else what'.

Agent M didn't answer but instead launched a missile at the teens. The missile was all black with only a white skull painted on it, reminding one of the _Jolly Roger_. It didn't take the teens long to figure that the missile would be like a thousand hippogriffs trampling over them. Flying at their top speed didn't help for they were hit with the missile.

The seven teens fell from the air like raindrops onto the hard concrete.

Five planes slowly whirred its way down onto the asphalt road. As it landed on the ground, six agents climbed out of the government property.

One of the agents looked down at the teens and then at her co-workers, who did a series of hand movements and she nodded her head in agreement.

But no plan of action was needed because the teens in question slowly stirred.

"Wha' happened?" One of them said, running their hands through their hair.

"Ghost and all ghost related entities, put your hands up!" The unnamed female agent shouted, making the ghosts at gunpoint alert and freeze in fear. What do they do?

"I said, put your hands up!" She yelled again.

"Put you weapon down, Agent W." a voice said from behind.

"Yes, chief." W said as she pulled her weapon down until it was out of sight. The voice walked from behind the agent. He had brownish hair neatly combed back, off- turquoise eyes and wore a white suit with a black tie and shoes.

"Richard Heckler, we meet again. How have the last few years been going for you?" Nina spoke.

Heckler responded, "Fine. I've been looking for you _everywhere_, Fox."

"Maybe because I've been hiding from you everywhere, _Master._"

"But why? I was worried for you. All alone in the big, cruel world." The man cooed while caressing the young woman's face.

"Cut the bullshit Heckler. What do you want?" She hissed while flinching from the caress.

Heckler was surprised but his face remained an impassive expression. "I want you and your buddies to come with us for government testing."

Nina looked at her friends and simply said, "No."

"No?" Heckler repeated, walking over to the rest of the paralyzed teens, fiercely grabbing Draco around her slim arms.

"No?" he questioned, cocking the gun to Draco's head.

All of sudden, colors swirled in and out like a lollipop. The blue sky changed to a depressing black, the buildings faded in, bringing out the dank, colorless alleys. It was almost as if Nina herself was thrown into a memory. Almost.

"Don't touch her." Nina growled.

"I don't think you have any room to make demands. I do." Here Heckler smirked. "So either you and your friends get that aircraft or we can have another Ashton?"

"Heckler, let's make a proposition of sorts. If you let my friends go, I'll go with "you." She spoke.

"And why would I do that?" The GiW chief asked.

Nina walked over to Heckler, slowly massaging his brownish hair. "You know why. You already know how to get me to scream you name, how to hurt me in all the right places. I already know the system, you wouldn't have as much fun breaking them in. I know you are an _very_ impatient man, so why waste your time to know where to hurt them, scream your name, why not have me?" she purred seductively, making the man in front of her hard.

"Fine." He agreed and let Draco go. She ran over to her friends, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Master? Can I go give a last goodbye ?" Nina requested, knowing that he would grant it.

"Sure, but be quick." He grunted, eager to unravel his new present.

"Thank you."

Harry, Dan, Danny, Anthony, Danielle and Draco all walked over to her. All was silent till Dan broke it,

"Why?"

"Because I am the only one who can keep Heckler away from you. No more taints will glue their selves onto their soul, not if I can help it." The halfa answered softly, shaking her head.

"But, you can't go." Harry interjected.

"Sorry Harrikins, but I have to, the deal's already been made." Nina smiled sadly.

"Come on, put a smile on your face. I'll find a way out, but until then remember this: _'A freed soul that has been trapped will always find its way out, no matter what. And when that soul has been freed, it will bestow revenge on the ones who trapped the soul. All that soul need is a little Time and Magic.'_"

"Time's up." Heckler grunted, dragging his prize to the government aircraft.

The others watched the GiW planes start to hover and fly away till it was no longer in sight with their friend in tow.

**Me: What did I just write?**

**Sev: readers who favored **_**Being a Tempus,**_** do not worry! Virgo's going through writers block at the moment.**

**Reid: What do I do here?**

**Clockwork: Job descriptions as a Muse are available in the back.**

**Me: *slams head on desk* God, I'm so, uggh….**_**sluggish.**_


	8. Little Black Notebook

**Me: An update! Finally!**

**Clockwork: She went to a speech/debate tourmanet,**

**Sev: didn't make semi-finals in DI**

**Reid: and so she's now sittings here giving you wonderful readers an Update**

_**Disclaimer: **_**Normally when writers post stories on fanart and fanfiction sites, it is a widely known fact that the person posting does not own the franchise and is owned by someone who has made millions, billions of dollars off the franchise…right? So, if this story is being posted on a fanart/Fanfiction site, obviously I do not own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter.**

_**Quote of the Moment**_

_**- Books are our friends, they lead us into adventures and experiences that we never knew of. Fanfiction allows us to dream of the things that we fans wish would happen.**_

_**-Virgo**_

_**Summary**_**: There is a little black notebook that many write, draw in. To them, it's a friend or family that lasts forever. Here's why….**

_The Little Black Notebook_

This little black notebook

Is my only friend in the world.

Because people come and go,

But this black book is forever.

It holds all my dirty secrets

and when I whisper in the book,

it is permanently stuck in there.

The reeds will not spread the words,

my secrets shall not fly through the wind.

Gaea won't hear a word for my secrets should never come across her lips.

This little black notebook that I hold in my hands,

Listens to my very words.

Troubles when they become too much,

My thoughts when no one has the time to listen,

Doubts and concerns when no one believes me.

This little black book is my artistic family.

A brother for every poem,

Each drawing is a sister.

Short stories are aunts, uncles, and cousins,

Novella's are strange and elusive grandparents,

My great grandparents and other greats are the epics and long lost stories written for Mother Earth, the Titans, and Olympus.

The covers of this book are my mum and da.

As you flip through this black notebook,

You'll find that my very soul is located in these pages.

Woven through these words,

Sewn and knitted in drawings

And finally it's bound by these covers.

This little black notebook is mine and I am the notebook's.

**Me: I am kinda frustrated with my readers. Why? I have 2 followers and 1 fav, not that I'm ungrateful for it but can you just leave me **_**one **_**review? Even if it sucks, just tell me! I can handle constructive criticism! You can even leave requests if you want me to write it in your reviews! Just give this writer some assurance!**

**Reid: Yep, she's hysterical…**


End file.
